


Cassandra's Tutor

by pinkwildcat94



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Batfamily Feels, F/M, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwildcat94/pseuds/pinkwildcat94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra gets a tutor and Dick makes sure Jason stays out of it and Alfred is just embarrassed for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra's Tutor

“Master Richard, do you mind carrying the tray of snacks to the study room for Miss Cassandra and her tutor,” Alfred asks Dick who has just walked in. 

Alfred was preoccupied wiping juice stains from Tim and Damian. For some reason, the juice stains are on the walls too.

“Sure,” Dick responded, not bothering to ask what happened. Both Tim and Damian were sitting across from each other at the breakfast nook, glaring at one another. “Did you say Cassandra has a tutor?”

“Yes, she has just started today after a recommendation from her teacher the other day and Master Bruce agrees that it would be good for her,” Alfred explained. “And please make sure Master Jason does not interfere with the tutoring.”

With that Dick carries the tray and left the kitchen but not before hearing an “Ow!” coming from Tim and a “both of you time-out!” from Alfred. 

He walks towards the study area and knocks on the half-open door. “Knock, knock, I come with snacks courtesy of Alfred,” he said dramatically. That was before he notices the other girl sitting by his sister. She has long red hair tied in a ponytail and she’s wearing a floral dress with a denim jacket. She is very pretty. “Oh, pardon me. I didn’t mean to interrupt or anything.”

“It’s ok,” the girl replied.

“Thank you,” Cassandra said as she takes the glass of orange juice from the tray and continued reading her textbook.

“I’m her brother, Dick,” he said as he puts out his hand to shake hers.

“I’m her tutor, Barbara,” she shook back.

“When Alfred told me that Cass got a tutor, I expected some old snobby lady.”

“Well lucky for all of us then,” she humored him. “I’m tutoring as part of an extra curriculum activity for school just for the summer.”

“Which school do you go to?”

“East Maple Boarding School. It’s just outside of Gotham. My dad lives in Gotham so I’m staying with him for the summer,” Barbara replied.

“Oh well you’re going to be here all summer?” 

“Yeah pretty much,” she giggled and both of them stared at each other for a moment. Cassandra looks at the both of them confused. They are smiling at each other but not saying anything anymore. 

“Why are you two not saying anything anymore?” Cassandra spoke.

Both teens immediately broke their eye contact. “I’m sorry for interrupting your tutoring time. But if you need anything, just call anyone in the house. Or me. Same goes for you Cass. Nice meeting you, Barbara.”

Barbara smiles, “Nice meeting you too.”

Dick was leaving the room until Jason appears wearing one of Dick’s clothes and Bruce’s cologne that he always wear during social events. Jason was also holding stacks of books in his arm and his hair was slicked back. 

“Hey Barbara, do you mind helping me with some homework?” Jason asked, winking his eye. That little twerp was trying to flirt with her.

Dick held Jason’s shoulder and spoke before Barbara could, “Barbara is only here to tutor Cassandra, not you.”

“But I’m having trouble with English,” Jason debated.

“You’re holding your History textbook and Alfred already told me to keep you away from here,” Dick said authoritatively, but at the same time showing off his big brother skills. 

“But I really want a tutor.”

“I’ll tutor you,” Dick responded, pushing Jason away from the study room. He turns back to Barbara and Cassandra, “I apologize for his behaviour. He needs work.”

“It’s fine. Your brother is cute,” Barbara replied.

“You think I’m cute?” Jason said as he appears right beside Dick once again. 

“Jason, go to your room or I’ll tell Bruce that you were the one who broke his trophy case while playing baseball in the house last week,” Dick told him.

“Fine. At least she thinks I’m cute.”

After the two boys walked away, Barbara and Cassandra got back to their tutoring session and finished 45 minutes later. Cassandra and Alfred walks Barbara to the front door.

“Thank you for coming and helping Miss Cassandra with her schoolwork,” Alfred said.

“It’s no trouble. I’ll come by tomorrow around the same time. I’ll see you then,” Barbara replied as Alfred helps to open the door for her. Jason and Dick soon appeared at the front foyer with their shirts unruly. Alfred sighs at their appearance and implied that both must have been shoving each other around again.

“So you’re coming tomorrow,” Jason asked.

“Yes. I come by three days a week for tutoring.”

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jason winked.

Dick stepped in front of Jason, “If you need anyone to show you around Gotham, you can always ask me.”

“I might take you up on that offer soon,” Barbara smiled.

“Yeah I can show you around Gotham too. I know all that cool places to be.”

“Bruce suspended you from driving remember?”

“So we’ll take the bus.” 

“Please try to be at your best behaviour in front of our guest,” Alfred told them in a stern voice. 

Cassandra tugs Barbara’s dress, “I’m sorry for my brother’s foolish antics. They get like this when they see a pretty girl.” Barbara couldn’t help but giggle at the two.

“CASSANDRA!” Dick and Jason shouted.

A car at the Wayne Manor’s driveway honks for Barbara outside, “That’s my father. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Alfred closes the door and looks at the two boys. “That is not how we act with guest in the house. Your behaviour is childish and embarrassing for Miss Cassandra.”

Dick sighs, “He’s right.” He then turns to Cassandra, “Did she ask about me though?”

“Why would she? She likes me, right Cassandra?”

“You’re practically a kid to her. She likes me.”

“Well we’ll find out tomorrow then.”

“I will not allow the both of you near the study room during tutoring session and I will make sure of that,” Alfred spoke.

“Fine then Cassandra will ask for us. You’ll do it for your favourite brother right?” Jason asked.

“I’m her favourite brother.”

“No I am!”

As the both of them continues their childish banter, Alfred and Cassandra just looks on waiting for them to stop. Cassandra then whispers to Alfred, “Actually, I think Tim and Damian are my favourite brothers.”


End file.
